Veritaserum
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Ron and Hermione are having trouble figuring out what to get each other for Christmas. PG rating for safety's sake.


**Veritaserum**

Hey everybody! I finally got on to post my second story! Yay! My parents banned me from the computer, so - you know. I'm not supposed to be on right now, either! Anyway, this is another Ron and Hermione romance. I can't write anything else! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

It was Christmas time again. Both Ron and Hermione were out of ideas for gifts for each other. Both had complained to Harry. Harry told and convinced them to give each other biscuits, cakes and the like. In separate conversations, of course. But there was something different about these food gifts. They both contained Veritaserum. Harry planned to tell them both that they had eaten the truth potion after their first bites. This meant they would have eaten enough to make them answer any questions asked without hesitation. Then, he would start a conversation about love.

That morning after having unwrapped all of their presents, Ron, Hermione and Harry went down to the empty common room to give their gifts. Harry had given Hermione her gift, and vice versa.

"Why don't you give each other your gifts?" Harry suggested.

"Okay." Ron said.

"Sure." Said Hermione. Ron got up off the couch he was sharing with Harry to sit next to her.

"I um. Couldn't think of anything else to get you. So I made these." Hermione said, giving the present to Ron.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I kind of had the same problem." He said, handing her present over.

"Thank you." She smiled. They unwrapped them and grinned.

"Double Chocolate biscuits! My favourite!" Ron shouted gleefully.

"Oh! Thank you Ron! Chocolate Chip biscuits are _my_ favourite." She grinned. Harry sat back in his chair and smirked.

"Taste test time." Ron grinned back, and picked up a cookie out of the box.

"I agree." Hermione said, picking up one of her own.

"Cheers." Ron said, knocking his biscuit against hers. Unaware of it, they had just administered a powerful truth serum to themselves.

"Yum." He said, still chewing.

"Mmm." She agreed. When they swallowed, Harry cleared his throat.

"Just so you both know, you just successfully took Veritaserum. Both of you know you gave it to the other, but didn't know about your own biscuits." He said. Hermione gasped.

"Oh great." Ron groaned.

"Oh no Harry! You wouldn't!" she pleaded.

"What? Oh great. Damn you and your cunning Harry." He returned.

Harry simply smiled. "Time for a talk about…oh…love, I reckon."

"I thought you were a friend, Harry." Ron said sadly.

"Me too. But I'm sick of you two and your pathetic squabbling." Harry said. "Okay. Let's see. Ron. Do you have a crush on someone?"

"No." Ron replied flatly, confusing himself.

"Interesting. What about you Hermione? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"No." she told him.

"Understandable." Harry nodded. "But do either of you like someone more than a friend?"

"Yes." Ron said.

"Yes." Hermione replied, blushing profusely.

"Hmm. I wonder who they could be." Harry 'wondered' aloud. "Are you in love with them, Hermione?"

She blushed, if possible, even harder. "Yes."

"Who is he? I'll injure him good!" Ron shouted, then put a hand over his mouth. "Oops."

Hermione had a look of shock on her face. Then she took a deep breath and said quietly, "It's you, Ron."

"What? You're in love with…with _me_?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Was all he could say. Then, "Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Ask me my question." He said.

"Sure thing. Ron, are you in love with Hermione?"

"Yes." He replied triumphantly.

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped, raising a hand to her mouth.

"Now that that's settled, I'll just be off." Harry said, getting up and walking back to the boys' dormitory.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Seems we're on honest terms. I'd like to share a few secrets."

"Okay."

"I just wanted you to know that I've been in love with you since second year. Since you were petrified. I didn't realise it until just now. I didn't realise that I like you until our fourth year. After the Yule Ball incident. And I want to kiss you."

"Oh gosh! I don't believe it. I'm the same. I feel the same way. Except after realising I liked you, I realised that I was – and still am – in love with you."

Ron grinned. Hermione smiled sheepishly. Then, in one swift movement, he leant over to touch his lips to hers. And when they pulled apart, they found Harry sitting on the stairs watching them with a smile on his face.

So? What do you think? Do me a favour and review please? Pleeeeaaaase review! Hee hee.

See you guys next time!


End file.
